


Femme Fatale Flannigan

by CyberLatias (RenegadeLord), RenegadeLord



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Lost Episodes [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeLord/pseuds/CyberLatias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeLord/pseuds/RenegadeLord
Summary: It's the new turn at Duel Academy, and Blair is excited to officially enrol. But when rivalry leads to her being abandoned by nearly everyone she thought was a friend, her loneliness lends an opportunity to the malevolent Yubel.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Lost Episodes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765420
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The Downward Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> I can never remember how exactly Blair's surname is spelled, so please don't pull me up for that.

Femme Fatale Flannigan

Episode 1: The Downward Spiral

It was three weeks into the new term at Duel Academy. By now, the daily grind was starting to become routine, and all students were beginning to settle in nicely to life at the Academy. Then again, I did say most students…

Jaden was hanging out with Jesse, Syrus and Hassleberry as usual. ‘Tell you what guys – that class we had today was really chill wasn’t it?’ ‘For you maybe Jaden – you spent nearly all of it snoring. We got put in an extra long detention later because of that.’

Jesse didn’t seem as concerned however. ‘Relax boys, just don’t say anything and we’ll go early. Especially if it’s Crowler, the last thing he wants to do is be seeing our faces for two hours. He can barely stand seeing them for 30 seconds. Besides, J needs his beauty sleep.’

Just then, Blair ran up, adjusting her belt in the process. ‘Hey Jaden, how’s it going?’ Seemingly oblivious to her existence, Jaden just walked on by, as Blair watched on in disappointment. ‘He’s been like that all term. And to think I thought we might be friends.’

Shortly afterwards, she was walking down the corridor when she passed Alexis with her friends. ‘Oh hey Alexis, nice day isn’t it?’ Alexis gave Blair a deep, chilling stare, before sauntering off, the Obelisk queen laughing as she did. Saddened, Blair walked on by, headed to her dorm.

On the way though, she passed Chazz, who despite technically being in the same dorm as her, and therefore not her superior, he couldn’t resist twisting the knife. ‘Hey dork, how’s life? Not found someone to fangirl over yet? Pity – could be Dorks Reunited.’

Chazz walked off smirking, having had some fun. Meanwhile the youngster just went back to her dorm, and threw all her energies into her duelling and her assignments. Despite this though, there was a hole in her heart, a hole which wasn’t being filled.

The next morning

As Blair left her dorm early to enjoy a leisurely walk down to the theatre, Marcel was waiting by the edge of the beach. As she walked past him, he spoke softly. ‘Morning Blair.’ She nearly had a heart attack as he spoke. ‘Oh sorry, did I scare you?’ ‘Sorry Marcel, I just didn’t realise you were there. Is everything ok?’

Politely, he nodded. ‘Yes. I was wondering if you… if you would like some company on the walk?’ She smiled at him. ‘That sounds nice.’ ‘I’m glad to hear it.’ As they walked, Marcel enjoyed the scenery. However Blair had many other things on her mind.

They arrived to the lecture right on time, and almost immediately Dr. Crowler started by handing out homework assignments from the previous week. It was the usual assortment of rubbish, until she got to Blair and Marcel. ‘Marcel, could be better, however at least you tried, I suppose this is the standard we set these days. Anyway… Blair Flannigan… good job, someone’s actually been listening it seems. Keep it up and you might actually be out of Slifer Red by the end of the year.’

Marcel then patted Blair on the shoulder. ‘You were great.’ ‘Thanks Marcel.’ Somehow though, the grade wasn’t enough, as if she was still searching for something internally. The good news only served as a temporary distraction, her smile hiding the tears of a clown. And just like a clown, nobody was listening because everybody was laughing. Or so she believed.

And silently, somewhere, a singular eye… was blinking.

After another successful hand-in, Blair noticed Jaden on her way out. ‘So who are you saving the world from today eh?’ He didn’t respond, just walking off, as if her voice were little more than an annoying nat on his shoulder, rabbiting down his ear.

Before she could think any more of it, Marcel came up behind her. ‘Don’t worry, he’s just in his own world I’m sure.’ ‘Thanks Marcel. You fancy joining me for lunch later?’ Respectfully, he declined. ‘I… uh… I have to go and speak to Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. I’m sorry.’

Hearing this pretty much flattened Blair’s confidence, but she didn’t let it show initially. ‘That’s fine, I guess I’ll see you later then.’ ‘I suppose we will indeed.’ As he walked off, Blair went back to her dorm, and just broke down crying, sobbing silently. But nobody was listening.

Apart from a singular being. A singular eye awoke.

In the Obelisk Blue dorm, Alexis was just getting changed after a shower when another of the girls from the dorm walked up. ‘Hey Alexis, would you like a towel?’ ‘I’m almost dry thanks.’ ‘Say, I saw you ignoring that Slifer girl earlier. Blair wasn’t it?’ Nonchalantly, the Obelisk queen replied ‘Oh yeah, HER.’

‘I mean, you don’t have to give me an answer, but why did you blank her?’ ‘I don’t want her getting ideas above her station.’ ‘Meaning?’ ‘She has a crush o Jaden, and he likes her back. And she’s smart. And pretty. I have to protect my position. Being queen of the Obelisk Blue dorm has it’s benefits.’

‘Like?’ She smiled. ‘Let’s just say that some of the rules are… more flexible for me. And especially since Zane left, they wouldn’t dare pull up their top student for a minor infringement. It would be very bad press.’ Her fellow Obelisk smiled hearing this. ‘You’re so smart!’ As they discussed it, Atticus listened on, his presence hidden by a wall.

Reception

As the day wore on, Blair walked into the reception area, looking for assistance. ‘Excuse me.’ ‘How can I help you? Are you lost? I can send a Ra Yellow down to’ ‘No no, it’s not that. Do you know where I can find some sort of mental health office? I’ve been really down lately and I need someone to speak to.’

The receptionist smiled, but as Blair turned her head, the woman rolled her eyes. ‘We don’t have an actual mental health department. Have you tried talking to your tutors? If you’re struggling with your work then they can really help simplify things for you.’

‘It’s not that’ ‘Come on now, don’t be shy. I’m sure lots of people struggle.’ ‘You’re not listening to me.’ ‘Calm down, whatever the issue is I’m sure there’s plenty of other people who are having issues. You don’t have to raise the issue in front of everyone.’

‘It’s nothing to do with my work!’ ‘Excuse me, but if you’re going to keep shouting, I’m going to have to call your dorm prefect.’ Frustrated, Blair stormed off as fast as her legs would carry her, and quickly found Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte, fresh off of his meeting with his secret son.

‘If you’re looking for ton petit ami, he’s near the yellow dorm.’ ‘Pardon? I don’t speak French. Actually, never mind. I was wondering if you knew where I could find someone to talk to’ ‘Have you tried your dorm? I’m sure the rats would like to listen.’

Furious by this point, she folded her arms and refused to move. ‘Not funny. I’ve been really down recently, and I need someone to talk to.’ Bonaparte however, was taking her about as seriously as she had been previously. ‘Try talking to an… experienced student.’ As he walked off, he stopped to twist the proverbial knife further like a dagger into Blair’s hopes and dreams.

‘If you want to feel better, I fully recommend learning to read and write Madame. If you’re struggling I’m sure the boat is regular at the docks.’ As Bonaparte walked off, a group of Obelisk boys started laughing at her misfortune, leading to the combative Slifer squaring up with them.

Fortunately for both parties, they were swiftly interrupted by Alexis walking into the main building. ‘Show’s over boys, now get lost before I lock you out of the dorm and you have to spend the night sleeping in Ra.’ This rather unconventional threat was more than enough to scare the students off.

In an attempt to show gratefulness, Blair then walked up to the scheming queen. ‘Thanks for helping me out there Alexis.’ Alexis looked down at the Slifer with an icy stare, invoking memories in onlookers of her time in the Society of Light, not least her brother.

After a brief stare-off, she simply stated ‘Know your place’ and left, followed by an entourage. They were quickly followed by Atticus, but not before he randomly patted Blair on the shoulder, an apparent show of admiration.

As she stood there still in shock, several of her fellow Slifer Reds ran up to her. ‘That was awesome!’ ‘Huh, what?’ ‘The way you stood up for yourself there! Nobody ever stands up to the Obelisk boys like that anymore!’ The one person who didn’t seem impressed however, was Blair herself.

‘What’s the point? I’m not doing anything special.’ Before the admiring slifers could say anything else, she wandered off, headed for her dormitary again. When she got there, she slumped down on her basic bed, barely one step up from a matteress on the floor.

‘Why does nobody like me? Not even Marcel likes me – I mean, he cares at least, but it’s barely even pity. Just look how he reacted when I wanted to spend time with him. I just don’t get it.’ Frustrated, she took her jacket off, left it in the dorm, and went to sit by the sea.

Obelisk Dorm

Alexis walked into the boys’ dorm, having received a note inviting her. Soon enough, she found her brother. ‘You wanted to speak to me?’ Atticus wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries however. ‘Shut the door.’ She did that, and then he made his feelings clear.

‘I saw earlier, with that Blair girl.’ ‘Err ok?’ ‘When did you change Lexi?’ ‘What do you mean by change?’ ‘You want me to say it?’ ‘Say it!’ ‘When did you become such a bitch?’ This question stunned the younger Rhodes sibling, she’d never heard her brother speak to her like this before.

‘I don’t get what you mean.’ ‘You’re not the Lex that I know. The Alexis I know is kind and brave and would do anything for anyone who deserves it. That girl clearly needed to talk to someone – why did you ignore her? In fact, why did you look at her with such disdain?’

Self-assured, Alexis had an answer. ‘I’m looking after Number 1 bro, you have to understand that. I have to look after myself.’ ‘Not when it involves standing on other people and making them feel small.’ ‘Being at the front of the blue dorm means that I have responsibilities.’

‘What – like stepping on people?’ ‘I am not stepping on anyone. All this luxury I’m able to live in, it’s all because of where I am. I can turn up late because I was having a bubble bath if I want, I can forget the occasional piece of work. And I don’t need anybody putting my position in jeopardy.’

It was this last comment which sparked Atticus’ attention. ‘You’re jealous! I’ve finally worked it out.’ Now on the defensive, Alexis tried to ward him off from the truth. ‘I don’t think you have. You’ve got this all wrong big bro.’ ‘No, I don’t. Because it’s all making sense.’

‘What is?’ ‘You’re jealous of Blair because she’s younger than you, she’s got personality, and most of all because Jaden likes her. You think you’re going to be replaced by her. Despite the fact that she’s a 1st year. In fact, that’s the only bit that doesn’t make sense. Why would you be jealous of a 1st year? By the time she’s in Obelisk, you’ll have graduated.’

‘Exactly. I’m not jealous, I’m just too busy to spend my time babysitting 1st years.’ The comment, which was meant to prove her innocence, instead backfired completely. ‘What happened to you? You were never like this until… until Sartorius.’

This angered Alexis. ‘Hey not cool! We agreed never to talk about that.’ ‘We may not be talking about it, but you’ve never dropped it.’ ‘How can I? I’m reminded every single day of what happened.’ He shook his head listening to the story. ‘What happened to you? You’ve got a heart of stone.’ Before she could respond, he left, giving his sister much to consider.

On the beach

Blair’s mood still hadn’t improved after her trip to the sea, but she was putting a brave face on. As she walked back in, she immediately saw Jaden on his own. ‘Hi Jaden.’ He briefly glanced over, before walking straight past, without the slightest of acknowledgements.

Unnerved further by this, she went straight into her next session, where Marcel was already waiting. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. But he could clearly see how much she was struggling to keep it all together. Crowler then walked around. ‘Ah, Ms. Flannigan.’

‘Yes?’ Her hopes of another good grade were quickly dashed. ‘That might be the worst assignment I have ever read. I’ve been teaching her for over 15 years and that was the worst piece I have ever seen. If I was you I’d just give it all up now.’

Blair was shell-shocked by this, and just sat there, holding back tears. Meanwhile Marcel was looking over the work himself, and then snuck the assignment into a bag, before making his excuses and leaving, only returning nearly 20 minutes later.

‘Where did you go?’ ‘I… uh had to go to the toilet.’ ‘Ok, sure.’ ‘Just so you know, I think your assignment was great.’ This made her smile, a rarity at this time. But deep down, she was doubting the one thing that she previously felt she had – her brains.

At the end of the session, Marcel was about to leave when Blair stopped him. ‘Is everything okay?’ Face full of thunder, she made a statement. ‘I want to duel you Marcel. I need to know I’m capable.’ ‘Of course. May I have a few minutes to prepare?’ ‘Thank you.’

Somewhere else, an eye… was watching

Elsewhere

Dr. Crowler was walking out of the academy when a receptionist got his attention. ‘Excuse me Dr. Crowler.’ ‘What is it?’ ‘Sorry to disturb, but’ ‘Just spit it out already, I don’t have all day.’ ‘Chancellor Sheppard wanted to see you.’ Hearing this shocked Crowler, as he believed Sheppard had left permanently at the start of term on a voyage of self-improvement.

Walking into the office, the Chancellor was indeed there. ‘Sit down Dr. Crowler, I need to discuss something with you.’ As he sat, he wondered why he was there. ‘I was just packing up some of my belongings earlier when a student came in here with a concern about some grading.’

‘Well I can’t help it if students aren’t happy with their grades Chancellor, I’m sure you would understand.’ ‘Usually I would Dr. Crowler, and I think you are a fantastic teacher. However, this student was very insistent, so I read through, and I think this has been mis-graded horribly.’

Crowler was stunned by this. ‘Grading wrong?’ ‘Indeed. I would like you to have another look over it, and tell me if you stick by your grade. Because I want to know what logic there was behind it.’ Crowler shook his head but nevertheless agreed to look at it.

Having spent time reading through it, he was shocked by what he found. ‘I remember this assignment, but that isn’t the grade I gave it.’ He then took another look at the front page, and realised the ruse. ‘This isn’t my handwriting either!’

The outgoing Chancellor agreed. ‘You’re right – this is far too neat for your writing Crowler. I must say, I’m very disappointed in you.’ ‘In me?’ ‘Yes, I would have thought that you would keep your filing cabinet locked.’ ‘I do.’ He then realised how it happened.

‘Although… I did lose the key earlier. I couldn’t find the key this morning when I came in. I took my first lesson, and afterwards I found the key on the floor. I was confused I will admit, but I figured I was just under a lot of stress.’

The Chancellor was unimpressed. ‘Dr. Crowler, I need you to step up your game. Therefore, I am delaying leaving by a month. Because I need to know that this school is in safe hands once I’m gone. I will tell you now Crowler, I want you to take over from me when I leave.’

‘As Chancellor? How could I?’ ‘Because deep down, when you get past your inflated ego, you are the best teacher we have here. And you will make a fantastic chancellor. But before you do that, you have to prove yourself. Prove that not only are you worthy of the role, but that you can handle it. You have four weeks. If not, I will find an alternative. You can go now.’ ‘Thank you Chancellor.’

In the duel arena

‘Mystic Dragon, attack Marcel’s Life points directly!’ The towering dragon shot out fire, which roasted Marcel’s remaining points (Marcel LP:1300-0). With the duel over, Blair gave the faintest of smiles, and thanked Marcel again, before leaving. As Marcel left, Dr. Crowler arrived.

‘Have you finished your little contest yet?’ ‘Yes. She destroyed me. Dr. Crowler, may I speak to you?’ Remembering what he was told by the Chancellor, Crowler lead Marcel to the office.

‘What appears to be the issue then?’ ‘It’s Blair, she’s acting strange. That duel, I’ve never seen her so aggressive.’ ‘Well a little bit of aggression might be good.’ ‘This wasn’t a little bit of aggression. As soon as she took damage, it was almost like a switch flipped. She was so angry, I felt like she genuinly hated me.’

Crowler considered this. ‘Also, I think she’s got mental issues.’ ‘How exactly?’ ‘She just always seems so sad. I don’t understand it, but I think she feels alone. I wish I could do something to help.’ Trying to prove himself, Crowler thought back. ‘I do have to say – she has seemed rather glum in recent times. And she is one of our best students.’

A horrible reality then set in. I’m afraid I may have missed an opportunity earlier to help her. I’ll talk to her later, see if I can help.’ Thankful at the apparent salvation coming for his friend, Marcel smiled. ‘Thank you Dr. Crowler.’ As Marcel left, Crowler smiled. ‘This will be one step closer to that big pay check.’

And lying deep… the eye… opened

When Marcel went to Blair’s dorm room, he quickly found it locked. ‘Blair.’ The reply was muffled. ‘Whoever it is, go away. I clearly deserve to be alone.’ ‘It’s Marcel. Your assignment was marked wrong.’ ‘I really don’t care anymore!’ He then saw Jesse walking past.

‘Hey, have you seen J?’ ‘No. When you see him, could you send him this way?’ Seeing the concern on Marcel’s face, Jesse decided he wanted to help. ‘Why, what’s up dude?’ ‘It’s Blair – she’s locked herself in her dorm.’ ‘Hey, I recognise that name… it’s that girl Jaden told me about. Intellegent, friendly, a little bit cuckoo?’

Jesse then knocked on the door himself. ‘Go away! I want to be alone!’ ‘I don’t think anybody believes that kid. Listen, I talked to Jaden earlier, he was talking about you.’ Blair though, was too smart. ‘I don’t believe you.’ ‘Well don’t believe me. But believe your buddy out here. He’s so worried about you, he’s asking a total stranger to help just so he can see you. Does that tell you he don’t care? Because if it does, you’re way less cool than he suggested.’

The door then swung open. ‘Come in.’ As they walked in, the door slammed shut again. Blair was lay on her ramshackle bed, just staring at the damp-laden cealing. ‘What do you want?’ ‘To tell you that everything isn’t as bad as you think.’ ‘I’ve not even got my intelligence now. My grades were the one thing I had left.’

Marcel then revealed his conversation with Sheppard. ‘I… uh… I went to the Chancellor.’ This made her totally freak out. ‘Why did you do that? I’m going to be in so much trouble for snitching now.’ Jesse then stepped in. ‘Calm down, it’s all good.’

The son of the vice-chancellor then explained. ‘I went to him because I thought it was better than that. And he agreed.’ ‘Really?’ ‘Yes. He’s talking to Dr. Crowler about it now.’ ‘See, it’s all good. I’ll talk to Jaden later, I’ll see what’s going on with him. Everything’s good. You ok now?’

She just nodded in apparent relief. ‘I’ll just be a few minutes.’ After the two of them left, Blair stood up, straightened herself out, readjused her belt again, and then stared into the mirror in her dorm. ‘I just don’t know what I can do to to get his attention. They say that mirrors can hear your wishes, so here goes nothing… I wish Jaden would notice me.’

And silently, an eye… was ready

After her issues, Blair decided to talk to the Chancellor about it. ‘Blair, if you’re here about your assignment, I think Dr. Crowler wants to talk to you about it.’ ‘It’s not that really.’ ‘Come on then – talk to me, tell me what’s bugging you on this fine day.’

‘I just feel… alone. As if nobody ever notices me. It’s just… I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve feeling so alone and empty like this. Like nothing’s ever going to go right. And I don’t know what I can do about it.’ And then came a fateful mistake, as the Chancellor misread the situation.

‘Well that assignment has been sorted, I’ve seen Crowler regrading it personally, so that is fine. I’ve known Crowler a long time, and he’s a damn fine teacher when he wants to be.’ ‘But you’re not understanding what I’m saying. It’s not the assignment at all, I just feel like I’ve got nobody who truly cares.’

‘Come on, it’s fine. We all get homesick, especially when you’ve just left to travel all the way over here to board. You’re going to get used to it eventually. It’s just a case of people getting to know you. Then I’m sure that you’ll feel a lot better. But don’t worry until then, we all miss home at sometime.’ ‘Thanks.’ Deflated, Blair left the room, muttering ‘That’s not exactly what I meant’ as she did.

And in a darkened corridor… a shadowy arm… was glowing

That evening, Atticus was walking across the corridors to return to his dorm for the night when he noticed a light was on nearby. ‘That’s strange, the lights aren’t normally on at this time. Wonder who’s burning the midnight oil.’ He wandered across to see what was going on.

And there he saw a pair of slim figures routing through a filing cabinet. Dr. Crowler’s name was scrawled on the front. Atticus quietly watched on, as one of them pulled out a file, then retrieved a paper from the middle. ‘Blair Flannigan’s explanation of chains and resolutions. Got an A-.’

A familiar voice then stated ‘We’ll see about that. I think an E+ will keep my position safe’ Just as they were about to tamper with the grade, Atticus walked in on them. ‘I think we’ve been caught.’ ‘You don’t say...’ But the elder Rhodes sibling was far from impressed.

‘Lexi, what have you gotten yourself into here?’ She then turned around, black face-mask covering all but her eyes. ‘I’m doing what I have to in order to protect my status and to stop her sneaking into Jaden’s thoughts.’ Before Atticus could say anything though, they heard a piercing scream. ‘You’re lucky that I’m busy.’ He then rushed off, with Alexis following afterwards, but taking a different direction.

When she reached a narrow, abandoned corridor, she heard a faint groaning. She tried to call Atticus, but there was no signal. Exploring, she eventually found a trail of slime. And not far from it, she found Marcel lay, nearly unconscious, with a deep yellow scratch in his neck.

Seeing the severity of the situation, she pulled her mask down and her heart softened again. ‘It’s Marcel, right?’ He just nodded weakly. ‘What happened? Why are you all the way out here?’ With the very last of his strength, he pointed out a message in blood on the wall, stating ‘It took her. It took Blair.’

END OF EPISODE 1


	2. Chaos Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Blair having been ensnared in Yubel's trap, it's up to Jaden to save her. But first, an old friend must help him understand his own failings, and someone must put everything on the line.

Femme Fatale Flannigan

Episode 2: Chaos Reigns

Blair woke up in a darkened room, no idea where she was. Dizzy and disorientated, she stumbled to the mirror, and looked in it, discovering a demonic red arm had attached itself to her. She then looked down, and laughed, her voice distorting. ‘Oh Jaden, I’ve found the perfect host. Now all I need is the perfect pets… the Sacred Beasts.’ After finding a dark purple cape with which to hide the Devil Arm, she moved out.

In the Academy, the next morning

After Marcel told her what had happened, Alexis had decided to wait until the morning to tell everyone. As she arrived, Jaden was just walking around, so she went over to him. ‘Hey Jaden, I was speaking to that Marcel kid last night. He said something about Blair being “taken”? Immediately concerned, Jaden’s eyes widened. ‘We need to go and find her. I’m going to speak to Marcel, you look for Blair, ok?’ ‘But Jaden… wait up!’ It was too late however, as he had already dashed off. ‘What does he see in that girl?’ He found Marcel quickly, receiving treatment in the medical bay. ‘What happened to you?’ By now, her friend was strong enough to speak. ‘I… don’t know. She was there with me, and then she looked round, the next I know she’s gone. I just saw a shadow of her before I fell, she looked… almost demonic.’

The news terrified Jaden. ‘How exactly?’ ‘I don’t know… I just saw an arm… it was red, and it… she was grinning… I just don’t remember it all. Please… help her.’ Marcel then passed out again as Nurse Fontaine walked into the medical bay. ‘How is he nurse?’ ‘Jaden Yuki, I didn’t expect to see you here. Marcel will be just fine. He’s shaken but uninjured. Apart from one thing.’ She then turned him over to reveal a large, jagged yellow scratch on the back of his neck. ‘What’s that?’ ‘That’s exactly what I’m trying to work out. But nobody seems to recognise it. It looks like it came from some sort of claw.’ This struck a chord with Jaden due to what Marcel had told him earlier. ‘Nurse Fontaine, I have to go. Please take good care of him.’ Rather perturbed by this comment, she responded ‘I will do… it’s kind of my job.’ She smiled, and he left again.

No sooner had he left the bay however, then he received a call. ‘Jaden, it’s Hassleberry. Listen up soldier, we need you front and centre at the Chancellor’s office. There’s been an incident.’ ‘Ok, I’m coming. I’ll just be a couple of minutes. Has Alexis found Blair yet?’ ‘You asked her to look? She was stood right there soldier. I think someone’s been pulling rank.’ Arriving at the office, he found total disarray, and the Chancellor lay on the floor, injured. ‘What happened here?’ Shaken, the chancellor could only spit out words. ‘Jaden… she’s got them… the Sacred Beasts. I tried… to stop her. Please get them back.’ Without a moment’s hesitation, Jaden put two and two together. ‘He’s talking about Blair!’ ‘But why would she do that?’ Syrus whined, not being privy to the information Marcel had provided. ‘It’s not Blair we should be blaming. It’s whatever’s controlling her.’

Outside the Academy

Chazz was returning from a stroll when he saw Blair lurking around. Clearly not seeing the new look in her eyes, he did what he did best – jeering. ‘Hey Slifer, shouldn’t you be in lesson? I’m sure your babysitters don’t want to give you a smacked botty.’ She grinned in response, having found a victim. ‘You want to say that to my face? How about in a duel?’ Chazz laughed. ‘You’ve got no chance. But sure, I’ll take you on. $20 says I beat you in less than five turns.’ ‘I’m not interested in your money. And besides, it would be so… so unfair. You don’t know what you’re dealing with.’ She then walked straight up to him sassily. ‘And what’s that?’ ‘Let’s just say I’ve got… some new tricks.’ As she spoke, her voice started to waiver and merge with Yubel’s. ‘I’m sure that you’re desperate to see them.’ Chazz responded with his duel disk. ‘Bring it on dork.’

Chazz LP:4000 vs. Blair LP:4000

Turn 1: Blair: ‘I’ll set a monster and pass.’

Chazz: ‘Straight to the point. I draw. I summon X-Head Cannon (Atk:1800). Fire in the hole!’ The cannon shot an electric pulse underground, blasting through Blair’s monster (Reeshaddoll Wendi Def.:1000). ‘When Wendi is destroyed in battle, she summons a Shaddoll monster face-down. I choose Shaddoll Beast.’ Smirking, Chazz felt he was totally in control. ‘I activate Frontline Base. This gives me a Union monster every turn. I summon Y-Dragon Head (Atk:1500). And while I’m at it, I’ll activate Quick Summon, to access Z-Metal Tank. And now I’ll fuse the three of them to create the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Atk:2800). I end my turn. Beat that.’

Blair: ‘If you insist. But trust me, it’s not going to be a pleasant experience. I draw! I’ll start by setting another monster. Then I’ll use Graceful Charity, to draw three cards, then discard two. Now I activate the Continuous Spell Sect of Sleeping Shadows. Once per turn I can reveal the top card of my deck. If it’s a monster, I can set it on my field. If not, it goes to the bottom of my deck.’ She then flipped the card. ‘It’s Shaddoll Hedgehog. So it’s going face-down. Until I activate my Trap – Sinister Shadow Games. By sending Shaddoll Dragon from my deck to it’s demise, my monsters get flipped face-up (Shaddoll Beast Atk:2200, Shaddoll Hound Atk:1600, Shaddoll Hedgehog Atk:800).’

‘When Beast is flipped up, I can draw two cards and then ditch one. With Hound, I can add ReeShaddoll Wendi back to my hand, and Hedgehog adds Nephe Shaddoll Fusion to my hand. I’ll now activate Nephe, and equip it to Shaddoll Hedgehog, changing it’s Attribute to Light.’ ‘What else you got – a magic hat?’ She just giggled. ‘Oh Chazz, you're so funny. It's a shame I have to rip you apart. For my next trick, I’ll activate Double Fusion. By paying 500 Life points (Blair LP;:4000-3500), I can Fusion summon twice. First, I’ll fuse together Shaddoll Hedgehog and Shaddoll Wendi to summon El Shaddoll Construct (Atk:2800). And then with Double Fusion still active, I’ll fuse Shaddoll Beast and Hound in order to summon El Shaddoll Winda (Atk:2200).’

Still unconcerned, Chazz’s fighting talk ramped up. ‘What are they going to do Slifer – tickle me?’ Seemingly in full control, Blair retorted. ‘Never underestimate someone based on the colour of their jacket! Construct, attack XYZ-Dragon Cannon.’ Construct fired out hundereds of near-invisible wires at Dragon Cannon, and despite their power being equal, Chazz’s monster was sliced apart by the wires. ‘Oops, did I forget to tell you that your monster is destroyed when it battles Construct? It’s your fault for Special summoning it. Happens to all of them. Winda, _Darkstorm Disaster_.’ Winda fired a dark and foreboding wind from her staff, and it manifested as a hand, choking Chazz until he was on his knees (Chazz LP:4000-1800).

As Chazz gasped for air, Blair laughed. ‘How does it feel being alone with nobody to help? Now you know how it feels to be me! I end my turn with a face-down. Take your last turn.’ Still struggling for breath, her foe stood up again. ‘I beat you before with a bunch of little pests in my deck. You really think I’m going to lose to you now?’

Chazz: ‘I draw. I activate Union Scramble. This brings back the three monsters I banished earlier. Return, X, Y, and Z (Atk:1800, 1500, 1500).’ At this juncture, a bombshell was dropped. ‘Oh, just one more little thing.’ ‘What?’ ‘Winda only lets you Special summon once per turn.’ ‘I’ll just have to change my plans then. I’ll tribute Z-Metal Tank to summon Union Driver (Atk:2100). And I’ll activate it’s effect. It searches my deck for any Level 4 or lower Union monster to equip itself with. How about W – Wing Catapult? (Atk:2100-2500). And now I’ll activate Union Burst. By banishing Wing Catapult (Atk:2500-2100), Union Driver gains it’s Attack points until the end of your next turn (Atk:2100-3400). Attack her Construct with _Grand Crash Auto.’_ The Driver got into the blazing remains of his Catapult, and slammed it straight through El Shaddoll Construct.

Blair however, just got angrier (Blair LP:3500-2900). And this seemed to trigger Yubel’s influence. ‘How dare you insult me. When Construct goes to the grave, I can add Nephe Shaddoll Fusion from my grave to my hand.’ ‘Search all the cards you want. I end my turn with a face-down.’

Blair: ‘I draw.’ As she drew the card, she laughed. ‘Your luck appears to have run out. Appear, Chaos Summoning Beast (Atk:0).’ ‘What’s that thing going to do – flap at me?’ ‘No, something far, far worse. By tributing it, I can summon a special kind of monster direct from my hand. I believe they call them… Sacred Beasts.’ This sent a chill down Chazz’s spine. ‘No way’ ‘Yes way. Ever wish you were never born? No? Good, the feeling will be a new experience then! Appear, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder! (Atk:4000).’ Chazz just stood in awe of the mighty monster, unable to react to it.

Inside

Everyone had met up again having been unsuccessful in finding Blair. ‘Nothing?’ ‘Nothing soldier. What about the lady?’ ‘I dunno – it’s like she’s just vanished.’ At that moment, a piercing and agonised scream filled the halls, picking up Alexis and Jaden’s attention. ‘That sounded like’ ‘Chazz!’ They quickly located him outside, battered but moving. ‘What happened out here Chazz?’ ‘That slifer dork… her arm.’ ‘What is it about her arm?’ ‘It… it was all red and scaly.’ ‘Did she have the Sacred Beasts?’ He nodded, and then lapsed into unconsciousness. ‘So what do we do now?’ Jaden looked across the horizon. ‘I suggest we go after her.’ Before he could go anywhere though, someone grabbed the back of his jacket to stop him running off. ‘Whoever it is, this isn’t funny.’ The familiar voice then spoke. ‘I wasn’t laughing.’ Jaden looked up, and stood above him, Zane.

‘What are you doing here Zane?’ ‘Stopping you running off into danger. If she is being possessed like it sounds, who knows what she’s capable of.’ He then looked back at the broken Chazz. ‘You can see what she did to him. And I get the feeling that might have been a warning. Which means the worst is yet to come.’ ‘So that means that I shouldn’t go after her?’ Staying very matter-of-fact, he replied logically. ‘No. It means that Syrus should take Chazz back to the medical bay while the rest of us keep moving.’ Syrus however, protested. ‘Why is it me who has to go back? I can stand up for myself.’

Zane looked back, and almost cracked a smile. ‘I know. That’s the point. If Blair attacks you, you’ll be able to stand up for yourself. Which means you’ll get Chazz back to the medical bay.’ Reluctantly, he agreed. ‘Well stay safe then.’ Zane looked back, nodded, and then they walked off. While they hunted, Jesse got curious. ‘So Zane, what brings you here?’ ‘Oh you know, just passing by, in the area and all that, like I do. Then I saw an explosion and came over as quick as possible. Looks like I got here not a moment too soon.’ Jesse still seemed confused though. ‘Still don’t get what it’s got to do with you.’ ‘The academy needs my help. With all it’s given me, I thought I should repay the favour while I can.’ The last words caught Jaden’s attention. ‘Hang on – what do you mean by “while I can”?’ They stopped, and Zane came clean about his ulterior motives.

‘All the underground duelling, it paid well. But the cost was even greater. Jaden, my heart… is giving out. I might not have long left.’ ‘But you might?’ ‘I could have days, I could have years. I’m not taking the chance. I want to pass on my legacy before I go. I also want one last duel. Something which will satisfy my heart of war.’ Zane’s explanation was interrupted before it’s crescendo however, as an imposing pyramid-like structure erupted from the ground. Atop it, not a peak so much as a platform. And a figure stood at the top of it. Jaden looked at Zane, then at everyone else, and they immediately marched towards the sound of battle.

As they did, Blair and Jaden came face-to-face, and she grinned. ‘Welcome Jaden. I’ve been waiting for you for a long time.’ ‘Well I’m not difficult to find. Who are you, and why are you possessing Blair? What’s she done to deserve being in the middle of all this.’ The malevolent spirit laughed, and spoke, not in Blair’s voice, but it’s own. ‘Oh Jaden, it’s been so long. I’m surprised that you remember me at all. After all, it has been 10 long years.’ Immediately, the voice struck something in Jaden’s memories. ‘It can’t be… Yubel? But why?’

‘Because you discarded me. Like a piece of litter. You sent me on an interstellar voyage. It sounds fun, right? WELL IT WASN’T!’ A single tear then fell from Blair’s face, and Yubel spoke through her. ‘I was so… so lonely. Left alone up there, all I had was years and years to contemplate your abandonment of me.’ Jaden was clearly upset hearing this story. ‘Yubel, I’m sorry!’ ‘You will be! I missed you so much. But then I saw the light. And do you want to know what it told me?’ ‘What?’ ‘It told me that I have to destroy you! Only then can we be united and rule the twelve dimensions together!’

Jesse then stepped up. ‘But what about Blair? What’s she done to deserve this?’ What Yubel said next would change everything. ‘Let’s just say I needed… a lonely heart. Someone who felt just like me, someone who would believe in me. Someone else who was abandoned., like a doll thrown into the trash.' Both Jesse and Zane seemed to realise what was going on at the same moment. But before they could say anything, the Devil Arm was revealed. ‘This arm… is our bond. This way I am a physical part of her, and she a physical part of me. A symbiotic relationship if you will.’

She then started staring daggers at Jesse. ‘If I’m going to rule over the twelve dimensions, I’ll have to start by making you feel the same way as me.’ She raised her arm, and a blinding light appeared. The next anyone knew, Jesse was there no longer. This angered Jaden, starting to awaken his dormant Supreme King side. ‘Tell me what you did with him!’ ‘Oh, I didn’t harm him. All I did was move him… to another dimension you might say. I’m going to make you feel exactly how I do.’ Zane tried to talk to Jaden, but he shrugged the pro duellist off, and activated his duel disk. ‘I’m going to take you down. And then you’ll have to tell me where Jesse is.’ Yubel was licking its metaphorical lips at the idea, but it wasn’t to be, as when she turned around, Alexis was stood opposite her, duel disk activated and ready for action.

‘Stay back Jaden – I got this.’ She then eyed up her now-possessed “rival”, with a gaze sharp enough to cut through steel. ‘I’ve only ever done what I had to in order to protect Jaden and protect my status. If that means cutting you down to size, then so be it.’ Yubel laughed at the mere thought. ‘Ooh, I can see this is a spicy one. You’ve had issues before haven’t you?’ This was news to Jaden. ‘Err Alexis, what does she mean by’ ‘Nothing! She means nothing, it’s just whatever’s inside of her trying to manipulate you. And I’m going to stop her going any further.’ Yubel laughed, and the Devil Arm opened up into a duel disk, grossing Alexis out. ‘When I win, first thing I’m going to do is rip that thing off of you.’ ‘You can’t remove what is now part of me. I will tear apart anyone who is close to my Jaden. A feeling I’m sure you recognise.’

Blair LP:4000 vs. Alexis LP:4000

Turn 1: Blair: ‘I will start.’ ‘By all means do.’ ‘I draw. I’ll set one monster and end my turn with five face-downs.’

Alexis: ‘I know what you’re setting up and I don’t like it. I draw. I’ll summon Blade Skater (Atk:1400). Tear her monster apart with _Accel Slicer.’_ The gorgeous skater swooped in with an unmatchable grace, slicing through Blair’s monster (Shaddoll Squamata Def.:1000). ‘You’re out of luck today. When Squamata is flipped, it destroys one monster on the field. I choose Blade Skater.’ The Skater was quickly overwhelmed by dark strings piercing into it, and was destroyed. ‘It’s a good job I’ve got this – Monster Reincarnation. By discarding one card, I can add Blade Skater back to my hand. And now I’ll activate Polymerisation, to fuse her and Etoile Cyber to summon my Cyber Blader (Atk:2100). I end my turn with a face-down.’

Blair: ‘I draw. I activate Hyper Blaze. By discarding one card, I can add Uria, Lord of Searing Flames to my hand. And with the other effect of Hyper Blaze, I can send it and two face-down copies of Call of the Haunted from my field to my graveyard, in order to summon Uria (Atk:3000).’ ‘Not good. Not good at all.’ Blair then laughed. ‘It gets worse. Once per turn, Uria can destroy a face-down on your field. And you can’t activate anything in response. I hope you’re not suffering from… burning jealousy.’ Uria shot a single fireball, which took Alexis’ face-down (Pure Pupil), and set it alight. ‘Let this one sting. Uria, attack Cyber Blader with _Hyper Blaze.’_ Uria unleashed a torrent of fire from it’s mouth, charring the Cyber Blader and burning through Alexis’ body, as she dropped to her knees (Alexis LP:4000-3100). As Alexis struggled to her feet again, everyone else watched on, and Hassleberry was still grasping the situation.

‘I wonder what’s got into that girl sometimes.’ Zane’s reply was blunt. ‘It’s not what’s got into her, it’s WHO. Whoever’s inside of her, clearly has some form of issue with Jaden. But why? And what do they need with Blair? Unless...’ It then hit him exactly what was going on. ‘Jaden, I’ve worked it out’ ‘Not now Zane.’

Alexis then stood up again. ‘Cyber Blader can’t be destroyed in battle as long as you control only one monster. You don’t get rid of her that easy.’ ‘Good – I was hoping to delay your suffering! I end my turn with a face-down.’

Alexis: ‘It’s about time I showed you why I’m Obelisk and you’re just a pretender. I draw. I’ll start with my Mystical Space Typhoon, which will blow away the card you just set.’ ‘Not before I activate it. Go – Needlebug Nest! This sends five cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard.’ Blair revealed the top five cards, and they came up smelling of roses (Royal Oppression, Begone, Knave!, Appropriate, Sangan, Witch of the Black Forest). ‘Three more Continuous Traps in the grave means 3000 more Attack for Uria (Atk:3000-6000). So bring it on.’

Clearly in a bind, Alexis took time to assess the field. ‘The only way to win is to get rid of Uria. I summon Cyber Petit Angel (Atk:300).’ ‘What’s that? You’re opposing a Sacred Beast with a cherub? Don’t mock me!’ ‘Mock you? I’m going to beat you. When I summon my Angel, she allows me to grab a copy of Machine Angel Ritual from my deck.’ ‘So I can now activate it. All I have to do is tribute Cyber Petit Angel and the Cyber Prima in my hand, and I can summon Cyber Angel Dakini (Atk:2700).’ Jaden seemed impressed by the move, and started cheering Alexis on, increasing the anger of her opponent.

‘When I summon Dakini, you have to send one monster from your field to your graveyard. And it appears you don’t have a great deal of choice. Little girls shouldn’t play with big toys.’ Oddly, Blair seemed rather nonplussed by this. ‘Fine, Uria’s gone. For now.’ ‘And with that, Dakini can smash you right in the face!’ ‘That’s not going to happen I’m afraid. I’m always two steps ahead, and ten times more vicious. So I’ll flip Depth Amulet. If I’m willing to discard a single card, I can stop your attack dead in its tracks.’

Dakini swung in with her multiple blades, each one clanging off of the Amulet sitting on the field. ‘I end my turn with a face-down. Just give it up already. Everyone knows you’re just attention seeking Blair.’ The Slifer responded by getting catty. ‘Oh, so you know my name now? It’s amazing how all you have to do is steal some rare cards, and then everyone wants to know you all of a sudden. Have you told everyone about how you’ve been sabotaging my work? Or how you wrote a letter to the directors of the academy recommending my expulsion? Judging by everyone’s reactions, I’m guessing you conveniently forgot that bit.’

Blair: ‘It’s just a shame that you’re going to BURN FOR YOUR SINS!’ Blair’s eyes started to darken again, and this time Alexis noticed it. ‘Fight the influence Blair.’ ‘Like I’m going to listen to you! I draw. I activate the effect of Hyper Blaze. I can discard one card, and breathe new life into Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. And because I discarded a Trap, Uria’s Attack goes up further (Atk:7000).’ Realising she wasn’t going to win, Alexis looked at her face-down. [I might not be able to win this one, but I can still try and force whatever’s inside of Blair out. If she attacks, I’ll use Doble Passe. Sure I’ll take 7000 damage, but so will she, forcing a draw]. Sadly for Alexis, Blair had already considered this. ‘As my Battle phase begins, I activate Anti-Magic Arrows. These arrows pin down your face-down, stopping you from using it. Doble Passe I presume? Actually, I really don’t care. Uria, make this one hurt!’ Uria unleashed a wicked vortex of fire, which boiled Dakini and Alexis alive (Alexis LP:3100-0).

The duel left Alexis totally knocked out, not even moving a muscle. Jaden then stepped up. ‘What’s going on Blair? How could you let this happen to you?’ ‘Let it happen? I embraced it! I’m finally someone! And besides, dear little Lexi wexi had it coming to her!’ Finally fed-up of the taunting, Jaden activated his duel disk. ‘You want to play games with me Yubel? Well how about this game – how about you duel me right here right now so I can get rid of you once and for all.’ Yubel laughed the idea off. ‘No Jaden. Little Jaden doesn’t get to come and play until he’s learned his lesson. But so you don’t feel left out, let’s at least have a game of hide and seek. Here’s how it works… come and find me before I corrupt the entire world!’

As Blair vanished, Jaden started to grow in anger. ‘Who does that to someone? Takes over their body, makes them dance like some puppet? This is all Yubel’s fault! And I’m going to do whatever I have to in order to get revenge on her.’ Zane then sucker-punched Jaden, in order to make him listen. ‘Yubel’s not at fault, you are.’ This took Jaden aback. ‘I’m at fault? How can I be at fault? I’ve done nothing!’ ‘You said it yourself. You’ve done nothing. Blair looks up to you like some sort of mentor Jaden, some sort of personal icon. Can you imagine how excited she must have been to start here? And since she arrived, what’s happened?’

‘I don’t get you Zane.’ What Zane said next would prove a pivotal point. ‘Think Jaden – how many times have you checked how she’s doing? Or said hello to her? Or asked how she’s doing? Face it Jaden – you’ve not even acknowledged her existence. Did you really think I was in the area just by happenstance? I was asked to come. Because only one person could see what was going on Jaden, and it wasn’t you, and it certainly wasn’t Alexis.’ Jaden was still protesting his innocence at this point, but Zane wanted more information from him. ‘Who is this Yubel? What happened between you both?’ Jaden then recounted the tale of he and Yubel. ‘Yubel was a duel spirit, we were best friends when I was young. But then something happened. Something really weird.’

‘Weird how?’ ‘Well everyone I duelled, they collapsed. It didn’t matter who they were, they just fainted, and didn’t wake up for days. So I sent her card off to space, I was hoping that someone somewhere would be able to heal her, fix her almost. She must have been so alone out there...’ This was the last piece Zane needed to complete the puzzle. ‘Jaden, think about it. Yubel doesn’t just feel lonely, she wants revenge. But she needed a body. So who would she have chosen?’ ‘Someone weak?’ Zane nodded. ‘Yes, weak how?’ Jaden then realised. ‘Someone like her… someone so alone… it’s all my fault.’ He then gave a steely look. ‘Which makes it my responsibility to fix all this.’

**END OF EPISODE 2**


	3. Altar of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden and Zane continue looking for Blair to try and liberate her mind from her prison. But does she truly want to be freed? An old friend drops in, eager to find some action, but do they really know what they're getting themselves into? And when a wanderer is found without hope, who will kneel at Yubel's altar?

Femme Fatale Flannigan

Episode 3: Altar of the Devil

After the duel earlier, Blair was sat in the hideout, still crying. ‘I’m not evil, why can’t anybody see? I just want to be seen, I want someone to notice me. Even for a moment.’ The spirit of Yubel then gently sat down next to her. ‘Wipe your tears, I will always be here for you. Even if THEY refuse to be, I will. I’ll never leave. We’ll be together forever.’ At that exact moment, the Devil Arm adorning Blair’s arm glowed blindingly, and the red skin started growing all the way up her arm and her neck. She stood up, and grinned, with she and Yubel having been bound together, her eyes now as dead as her sanity. ‘We’ll be together forever.’

Far away, at the base of a mountain

Jaden and co were still desperately looking for any clues. ‘It feels like we’ve been walking for hours.’ ‘That’s because it probably has been hours Jaden. I told you we took a wrong turn when we wandered into the middle of the Sahara. Why did she have to take Jesse?’ ‘Because she wanted to split us up. Divide and conquer.’ ‘So we can be picked off one by one.’ ‘Correction – so everyone else can be picked off one by one. Because then she thinks you’ll give her exactly what she wants.’ ‘Even though I wouldn’t do that.’ ‘If I don’t believe you, what chance is there of Yubel believing you?’

‘With respect Zane, I don’t care about being believed. All I care about is making up for what I’ve done.’ ‘You’re going to have to be believed at sometime. We have no guarantee that simply defeating Yubel will do the job.’ ‘Why not – it always has before.’ ‘We’ve not dealt with a threat like this before.’ ‘Other than Sartorius.’ ‘That was a completely different threat. This one is personal.’ ‘They all say that’ Jaden was then cut off by Zane, who had grown tired of his nonchalance. ‘Listen to yourself. You want to help but you’re not taking this seriously. Grow up.’

Suddenly, Atticus noticed something. ‘Guys, there’s some faint footprints. I can’t tell whether they belong to Blair or Jesse or someone else though.’ ‘I’d say there’s a decent chance it’s one of them. I suggest we follow them. Unless anybody has any better suggestions.’ In lieu of better suggestions, they followed the trail.

Further into the desert

Jesse was wandering the desert alone, equally as lost as his comrades. ‘Gee, I wonder where everyone got to. I don’t even remember how I got here, I remember being with J near the academy, and then, nothing.’ He then started feeling the heat. ‘I wonder if there’s an oasis near here either. I’m absolutely parched.’ Soon enough, he reached an empty patch of water. But a hallucination made him believe it was full of cool, refreshing water. As he wandered over desperately to it however, it started to vanish in front of him. He lunged at it, grasping at the rapidly vanishing water, only to get a face full of sand.

As he spat the sand out, he looked around. ‘Gee, this place is totally empty. Wonder if J’s looking for me. What am I saying – of course he’s looking for me.’ Jesse stood up, and then continued trekking through the desert, mile after mile, hour after hour. Eventually he was exhausted, parched, and giving up hope, as he slumped to his knees. ‘I don’t know how much longer I can do this for.’ The spirit of Ruby Carbuncle then hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled him. ‘I appreciate the spirit Ruby, but I don’t think either of us are getting out of here.’

A figure then loomed large over him. As he looked up, Blair was stood above him, having been completely consumed by Yubel. ‘Jesse, it’s me – Blair.’ ‘You’re not Blair, I remember that much. You’re being manipulated.’ ‘I’m not, I was saved. Wandering the desert for so many hours Jesse, you must be feeling so empty, so upset, so… alone.’ This finally struck a chord. ‘I guess I was expecting Jaden to come and find me before now.’ ‘Jaden’s not coming. He didn’t come for me and he isn’t coming for you.’ Annoyed at the accusation, the usually placid Jesse struck back with venom. ‘You know that isn’t true! He’ll be here.’

‘Why would I lie to you? I only have your best interests at heart.’ ‘You do?’ ‘Of course.’ As the knife was twisted, Blair’s voice wavered due to Yubel’s presence. ‘Only I can help you get out of here. I am your only friend now. If you seek salvation, then kneel at my altar.’ Feeling he had no other choice, a hopeless Jesse knelt. ‘Save me.’ She responded by pressing her clawed hand over his face, and he screamed as a dark light engulfed him. As she released the pressure, his eyes were dead and soulless, and he grinned. ‘Two for the price of one. Now let’s go and pay Jaden a little visit shall we?’

Meanwhile Jaden had seen the light. ‘That must have something to do with Yubel.’ Jaden went to rush in, but Zane pulled him back sharply. ‘If you go in alone we’ll likely end up separated.And that’s the last thing that we need. We have to act as a team.’ Before they could move anywhere though, a familiar yet warped voice cascaded from nearby. ‘Well well well, if it isn’t everyone’s best friend. Always there no matter who needs him. Would never abandon anybody. Not even in the middle of the desert.’

As he emerged from a sandstorm, Jaden reacted with horror, more than he ever had before. And certainly more than during the reveal of Yubel’s other puppet. ‘Jesse, what’s happened to you?’ His eyes glistened gold, and he laughed. ‘Me and Yubel have come to… an agreement. I gave her my soul, and in return, she gave me the power to destroy you!’ ‘But why would you want to do that? I’ve been looking for you Jesse.’ He just laughed the idea off. ‘Stop it Jaden, I’ve heard it all before. Face the facts – you left me for dead out here!’ ‘Is that what you want then – you want me to feel like you did?’

‘No Jaden.’ A mad grin then came across the face of the possessed. ‘I can do much worse than that to you! Why just destroy you when I can make you feel the pain of your entire fan club being obliterated in front of your very eyes? So come on – who wants to be first to feel the pain?’ The brave volunteer on this occasion was Hassleberry, who immediately stepped forward. ‘Now I don’t know what your issue with the Sarge really is, and honestly I haven’t got time to listen to you whinge about him not being there for you, because you know as well as I do that it’s a pack of lies pure and simple.’ The controlled Jesse simply chuckled to himself, before giving a piercing look to Jaden. ‘I accept your challenge. But I must warn you, it’s going to be a very painful lesson.’ ‘Don’t take me for granted soldier, I’m wiser than you think.’ ‘Oh I wouldn’t worry about that. You’re little more than a warm-up for me.’

Tyranno Hassleberry LP:4000 vs. Jesse Anderson LP:4000

Turn 1: Jesse: ‘Since you challenged me, it’s only right that I go first, I’m sure you’d agree.’ ‘It’s your choice soldier.’ ‘You’re funny. Beating you will be funnier still. I draw. I’ll set three cards and end my turn.’

Hassleberry: ‘You intend to pull rank? Well I’ll stomp all over your behind. I draw. Gilasaurus, you’re up soldier (Atk:1400). But I’m going to give him a promotion with a Big Evolution Pill. That allows me to dismiss him for Dark Driceratops (Atk:2400). Soldier, quick march!’ ‘That’s not going to work at all. I activate a Wall of Revealing Light. I’ll pay 3000 Life points so that you can’t attack with anything which has less than 3000 Attack (Jesse LP:4000-1000). I’m sure you can see what that includes.’ ‘Man, I thought I had you there. I end my turn.’

Jesse: ‘I draw. And this will be your last turn ever. I activate Needlebug Nest. But why stick at one, when I can activate a second? This sends 10 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard. Now I’ll banish 7 Dark monsters from my graveyard in order to summon my Rainbow Dark Dragon (Atk:4000).’ As the corrupted Dragon hit the field, Hassleberry noticed something disturbing. ‘Uh Jesse, it kind of looks like your monster’s in pain - it doesn’t look too hot.’ ‘It’s more than fine. You on the other hand, are not. Not after I trigger Megamorph.’ As the Dragon glowed black, his opponent could only look up in terror (Atk:4000-8000).

‘Sam hill – it looks like I’m a goner.’ He then looked back at Jaden. ‘[I](mailto:I@M)’m sorry sarge, looks like this is my last battle. Dark Driceratops, let’s give the enemy everything we’ve got!’ ‘You heard him. _Dark Rainbow Refraction!’_ The dinosaur rampaged across the land, before leaping straight at the throat of Rainbow Dark Dragon, only to be eviscerated in mid-air, and the attack sucked out all the life from Hassleberry (Hassleberry LP:4000-0).

As the duel ended, Hassleberry wasn’t moving a muscle. Meanwhile, Jesse just laughed. ‘That was a nice warm-up. So who’s next?’ Jaden then stood up to him. ‘Enough is enough! This has gone far enough. Just duel me.’ Before he could however, a figure arrived on a black hand glider. ‘Aster?’ Aster looked back and smiled at them. ‘How’s it going?’ He then saw Jesse. ‘I’m going to hazard a guess that you’re not getting on too well right now.’ Jesse responded by exercising his sarcasm. ‘Why, what gives you that idea?’ ‘Oh you know, the creepy look, the vacant gold eyes, the getup that makes you look like a’

Mercifully, Zane interrupted him. ‘Aster, you’ve been in the air.’ ‘Well yeah, it’s what my glider’s supposed to do. I can’t get these shoes dirty now, it would ruin my public image.’ The cyber duellist momentarily rolled his eyes, before reaching his point. ‘Have you seen Blair while you were up there?’ ‘Blair? Which one’s that?’ ‘Short, purple hair, possibly crying, possibly looking like a murderous psychopath.’ ‘I mean, everyone looks like that to me.’ ‘Don’t tell me you’ve gone colour-blind now. I always knew you had no taste in fashion, but’

‘You’re one to talk. But I actually meant the murderous psycho bit. What were the other details?’ ‘Purple hair.’ ‘Yep.’ ‘Short.’ ‘Yep.’ ‘Belt not quite straight.’ It was the last clue that seemed to ring a bell. ‘I think I’ve seen her.’ ‘Now we’re getting somewhere. Any idea where?’ ‘Not too far from here. She was headed towards some old gates it looked like.’ ‘Thanks Aster.’ ‘She was headed West if that helps.’ After this, Mr. Phoenix squared up to Jesse. ‘So Jesse Anderson.’ ‘That’s my name, don’t wear it out.’ Aster laughed at his bullishness.

‘I’ve heard a lot about you. Like how you were chosen to wield the legendary Crystal Beasts, how you’re one of the best duellists in the academy having just arrived, and how you can see duel spirits just like my friend Jaden here.’ ‘Yeah, something like that.’ Aster nodded. ‘Did Jaden ever get chance to mention that I beat him?’ ‘Erm Aster, I hate to burst your bubble, but I beat you twice. Once with a new deck actually.’ ‘IT DOESN’T MATTER! Point is, if I can beat Jaden, then I’m sure I’ll have quite enough to deal with you. So what do you say – duel me? Or are you scared of losing?’

Jesse responded by reshuffling his deck. ‘I’m scared of nobody. Least of all a prima-donna like you.’ ‘I’m glad to hear it. You guys get going, I’ll deal with him.’ Jaden just nodded at him knowingly, understanding full well the danger Aster was putting himself in purely for the sake of assisting their cause. ‘Understood.’ As they ran off, Jesse watched on. ‘Hey, keep focused on me, not them. I’m your opponent and I’ll be quite enough for one day.’ ‘You think?’ ‘I don’t think, I know. You ready then?’ ‘I’m more than ready to take another young life to a sweet halt.’ ‘It’s funny, you’re not the first person who’s tried to do that to me. And if I could defeat The D, I can easily take care of you.’ Aster then activated his duel disk. ‘Let’s duel!’

Jesse Anderson LP:4000 vs. Aster Phoenix LP:4000

Turn 1: Jesse: ‘Since you made the challenge, I’ll take first go. I’ll set three cards, and end my turn.’

Aster: ‘Your tricks might have worked against a moron like Hassleberry, but now you’re against the real deal. I draw.’ ‘I activate Threatening Roar. So you won’t be able to attack this turn even if you want to. I’ll also activate two copies of Needlebug Nest, to mill 10 cards from the top of my deck.’ ‘Your tricks aren’t going to work against me. I think I’ll change the scenery a little – with my Clock Tower Prison.’ Imposing, walled grounds swept onto the field, with two clock faces overlooking the duellists. ‘Next since I can’t attack, I’ll summon Destiny Hero – Dunker (Atk:1200).’

‘And by discarding Destiny Hero – Dreamer, your Life points are about to take a 500 point dunking.’ The hero from Aster’s hand turned into a bright orange light, which Dunker launched at Jesse, who laughed the damage off, his mind being twisted by the influence (Jesse LP:4000-3500). ‘Try again, it might leave a mark this time.’ ‘I had no idea you were so desperate to be hurt Jesse. If I’d known, I would have made sure to wait before landing. Oh well, I suppose I can just smash you with Dunker again. I’ll discard Destiny Hero – Dynatag and Destiny Hero – Malicious to deal you 1000 more damage. Enjoy the hurt.’

Two more lobs from Dunker were enough to annoy Jesse, who growled madly (Jesse LP:3500-2500). ‘Congratulations, you finally left a mark. I’ll be sure to remember this after I’ve dismantled you.’ ‘Before you make plans, I’d advise not looking past me. I end my turn.’

Jesse: ‘I draw.’ ‘Not so fast. First, we need a time check.’ As he stated that, the two clock towers awoke, and the hands turned straight to 3 o’clock. ‘Very nice. But I think that I’ll change the scene on my side, by activating the Field spell Advanced Dark.’ While the walls remained, the scene darkened further as a purple ring surrounded the prison. A dark fog then rolled in above them, as the ominous feeling in the air escalated.

‘Next I’ll summon Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (Atk:1600). And then I’ll activate Ghost Crystal. This brings back one Crystal Beast from my graveyard, but strips it of all it’s Attack points. Then you take 200 damage for every Level star it has. So how about Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (Atk:1200-0).’ As the cat emerged, being choked in darkness, a miasma surged from her body due to the effect of Ghost Crystal, sucker-punching the Phoenix (Aster LP:4000-3400). ‘Why stop there though, when I can also have Topaz Tiger attack your Dunker. _Topaz Incisor Shred!’_ Topaz leapt into action, and ripped Dunker apart with sharp fangs, before scratching Aster for good measure (Aster LP:3400-2600).

As Aster winced in pain, all the possessed Jesse could do was smile. ‘I hope you didn’t have any plans for tomorrow Aster.’ ‘Oh yeah? And whys that?’ Jesse closed his eyes, and laughed sadistically. ‘Because you won’t be seeing tomorrow!’

Elsewhere

Yubel was far ahead of Jaden and Zane by now, and reached the old gates that were her destination. She took a moment to take breath in her human shell, and then suddenly felt some resistance internally from Blair. ‘What are you doing?’ ‘Stop this now, please. I wanted to get Jaden’s attention, I didn’t sign up to be a weapon.’ ‘You knew the consequences.’ ‘I didn’t. This was all your idea, you’re the one who took control. It’s all just chaos and destruction and crying and I don’t want it! Do what you like, but not in my name. So either stop or just let me go.’

Yubel was furious hearing about this. ‘Never! I need this body! And besides, don’t pretend you’ll be thanked for resisting. I’m your only friend, remember?’ ‘But not like this! If you need to prove your point, then you don’t have to hurt people, and you don’t have to run away!’ Immediately, Yubel saw what she had to say. ‘You’re right little one. I shouldn’t be running away. I should handle the issue face-to-face.’ The devil arm glowed again, and Blair screamed in agony, as Yubel fully integrated herself into her new body. ‘Now that nuisance is out of the way, I can get down to work. Starting with Jaden’s little friends.’

Further down the mountain

Aster: ‘I draw. I’ll activate a favourite of mine – Destiny Draw. By discarding Destiny Hero – Departed, I can draw two new cards. Next I’ll activate D-Spirit, which enables me to summon Destiny Hero – Celestial (Atk:1600). And I’ll summon Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude (Atk:1400).’ ‘Now Diamond Dude has a neat trick. He can flip the top card of my deck, and if it’s a Spell card, then I send it to my graveyard. Not to worry though, I can activate it next turn, bypassing any little conditions.’ He flipped the top card, and smirked. ‘The Beginning of the End. How apt. I’ll save that for next turn then.’

‘For now, I’ll attack your Topaz Tiger with Destiny Hero – Celestial. _Celestial Rising Slice.’_ Celestial charged in, but at the last moment, as Jesse smirked, Aster revealed his plan. ‘I’ll summon Destiny Hero – Dreamer from my graveyard, to protect Celestial (Atk:0). Also, I take no damage this battle.’ He then heard Jesse laughing. ‘Hey, what’s so funny?’ ‘You’re so convinced that you’re going to beat me aren’t you? It isn’t going to happen. When Topaz is destroyed, he sits in my Spell and Trap card zone.’ ‘I know. It’s not that I was after though – it’s your Field spell. When Celestial battles, it can destroy Advanced Dark.’

‘Yes, a nice try. But I activate Dark Sacrifice. All I have to do is send a Level 3 or lower Dark monster from my deck to the grave and I can negate your effect. One like Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle.’ Celestial raised into the air, almost angelic in appearance, and shone, but Ruby’s dark light from her tail neutered the effect. ‘Diamond Dude still has his attack though. Attack his cat.’ 'Bad news - if a monster is summoned through Ghost Crystal, I take no Battle damage from battle involving it. But it's banished if it would ever be destroyed.' ‘I end my turn with a face-down.’

Jesse: ‘I draw.’ ‘Be careful – time waits for no man.’ The clock hands then turned to 6. ‘I activate Dark Hole, to destroy all monsters on the field.’ ‘I activate my face-down Magic Drain. This will stop the pull of your Dark Hole. Of course, you could negate it, if you have a Spell in your hand.’ Jesse scowled listening to all of this. ‘I’ll take that to mean you don’t have anything then.’ ‘Very funny. I summon Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (Atk:1800). And with that, I can take Advanced Amber Mammoth, and place it in my Spell and Trap zone. Then I’ll activate the Spell card Rare Value. By dismissing the Topaz Tiger in my back-row, I can draw two cards.’

‘Sapphire Pegasus, attack his Celestial with _Sapphire Dark Horn.’_ The corrupted pegasus rode in, and speared its horn straight through Celestial, causing Aster severe pain (Aster LP:2600-2400). ‘I end my turn with a face-down.’ Jesse then laughed again, but was irritated by Aster getting straight back up.

Aster: ‘You can’t keep a good guy down these days. I draw. During my Main Phase, I get the effect of the Beginning of the End that I flipped last turn, to draw three cards. And would you look at that – I just drew a Pot of Greed. So I’ll take another two cards. Then I’ll set two and activate Card Advance. This lets me look at the top 5 cards of my deck, and then put them back in any order. After which, I’ll use the effect of my Diamond Dude. I would like to build up tension, but even you know that I’ve just seen the top card of my deck. It’s another Beginning of the End. So I’ll save that for next turn, and then pass back to you.’

Jesse: ‘I draw.’ ‘During your Standby phase, I’ll activate Eternal Dread. This places two more counters on the Clock Tower Prison. Doesn’t time fly when you’re having fun?’ As the clock hands hit 12, they started to sway, as if dipping in and out of the dimension. ‘So don’t even think you’re going to do any more battle damage to me.’ ‘Fine, I’ll just have to push through you. For now I’ll set a monster, then set a card in my back-row and end my turn.’

Aster: ‘I draw. I activate the effect of Beginning of the End again, to draw three cards. And now it’s time to deliver some justice! I’ll tribute my three monsters to summon Destiny Hero – Plasma (Atk:1900).’ Jesse seemed more annoyed at this than anything, going as far as to state ‘Are you trying to insult me?’ ‘You think Plasma is insulting? The ultimate Destiny Hero? The last card my father created?’ Jesse then stung Aster with a nasty barb. ‘Well your father was clearly as bad at designing cards as you are at using them!’ Aster finally snapped listening to this, and let the darkness start to consume his heart. Enraged, he was no longer duelling logically. Instead, he was purely focused on revenge.

‘You’re going to regret saying that! Plasma, absorb his Pegasus.’ Plasma shot out tendrils, which pulled the winged horse in, before it’s head bulged slightly out of one of Plasma’s wings (Atk:1900-2800). ‘Plasma, attack his Life points directly with _Vengeful Rain.’_ ‘I’ll activate my face-down Crystal Guard. By discarding one card, I can force a Crystal Beast from my deck to take the hit. I summon Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (Atk:1400).’ With no Crystal Beasts left to dismiss, Jesse had to take the brunt of the attack from the ultimate Destiny Hero (Jesse LP:2400-1000).

‘Since it was destroyed, Cobalt Eagle crystallises in my Spell and Trap zone.’ ‘Like I care. I’ll use Diamond Dude’s effect once again, to flip the top card of my deck. It’s another Spell – D-Soul Burst. Which means you have one turn left, because next turn, we’re both taking half of Plasma’s Attack as damage. I end my turn.’

Jesse: ‘Who said I’m giving you a next turn? I draw. I’m going to make you feel all of this – all the pain, all the suffering, it’s all for you. I’ll banish seven Advanced Crystal Beasts from my graveyard to summon my Rainbow Dark Dragon (Atk:4000).’ As the corrupted Dragon flew around the field, Aster still looked confident. ‘I’ll beat it no sweat. In fact, I might not even have to.’ ‘Ah yes, your Prison. Well I can deal with that. I activate Crystal Raigeki. By destroying the Cobalt Eagle in my Spell and Trap zone, I can destroy your Clock Tower Prison.’

As the lightning struck, shattering the illusion of the prison, Aster laughed. ‘Big mistake. When the prison is destroyed, the monster held captive in it can come out and play. Appear, Destiny Hero Dreadmaster (Atk:?). When Dreadmaster is summoned, he brings out Destiny Hero – Celestial from my graveyard (Atk:1600). Then Dreadmaster gains the Original Attack of all the Destiny Heroes on my field (Atk:?-4700).’ ‘I’ll just summon Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle then (Atk:300). And when she’s summoned, she wakes up the Cobalt Eagle in my Spell and Trap zone (Atk:1400). Now by banishing all the other Dark monsters from my field and graveyard, Rainbow Dark Dragon gains 500 Attack for each monster banished. I just banished a total of 9 monsters (Atk:4000-8500).’

Seeing the numbers fly up, Aster realised his fate. ‘It can’t be… now I can’t survive with Damage Diet.’ ‘It’s funny, because I could have sworn you said you were going to beat me. Oh well, I’m sure that someone will have mercy in the great beyond. It’s just a shame you’re not there yet. So how about I give you a first-class ticket? Attack Destiny Hero Plasma with _Dark Rainbow Refraction!’_ The almighty dragon tore the mighty Plasma apart with a massive attack, and Aster screamed in agony, before going totally pale and falling face-first to the ground, without so much as a single muscle spasm (Aster LP:2400-0).

With Aster having been laid waste to, Jesse just stared at his corpse-like state, before bending down to him and whispering down his ear. ‘You know, if you hadn’t been so mean to me before, I could have helped you. I could have saved you. Oh well, live and learn… or just learn in your case.’ He then walked off, leaving Aster lay there.

END OF EPISODE 3


End file.
